Your Love is Blind
by Reyna Bee
Summary: Sakura mengalami kecelakaan sehingga ia harus merelakan penglihatannya.#CHAPTER 4 IS UPDATE# Sasuke kini berada dalam jeruji gamana nasib Sasuke selanjutnya? Apakah Sakura akan menyelamatkan takdir Sasuke? Temukan jawabannya di chap ini! Please, RnR..
1. Chapter 1: PROLOG

Hay...hay... ada yang kangen ama fic bikinanku nggak? #PLAAAK...

readers: "iih... GR banget sih, ini author !"

*peace...peace... just kidd...

Oke deh, langsung aja daripada kebanyakan bacot gini! Fic ini masih prolog, makanya sengaja aku buat pendek... aku harap kalian bisa memaklumi.

Habis baca kasih review, ya...

* * *

><p><strong>:: Your Love is Blind ::<strong>

**Prolog**

**: ) Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**: ) Pair: Sasuke x Sakura**

**: ) Rated: T**

**: ) Warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, ancur, dll. Mohon dimaklumi...**

**: ) Attends: Sebelum kecelakaan, mata Sakura bukan emerald...**

* * *

><p>Hari mulai gelap. Angin berhembus dengan kencang mematahkan setiap dahan yang ia terpa. Petir menyambar dengan rakus pada rumah-rumah yang ada di bawahnya. Hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya, membuat para penghuni bumi tampak berbondong-bondong mencari tempat berteduh.<p>

Begitu juga hal yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedari tadi menunggu seseorang. Sekolahnya sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kini tinggal dirinya seorang diri. Baju seragam SMP-nya tampak basah karena hujan yang secara tiba-tiba. Gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolahnya untuk melindungi diri dari hujan.

CTAAAR... CTAAAR...

Suara petir itu membuat gadis tersebut merasa ketakutan. Ia dengan segera mengambil handphone di kantongnya. Sialnya, hp-nya lowbatt. "Sasori-nii, kau dimana...?" gumamnya sambil tertunduk sedih. Karena tak ada pilihan lain lagi, gadis itu segera berlari menembus derasnya hujan. Ia tak peduli sekalipun bajunya basah, dan tubuhnya kedinginan.

#

#

#

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dengan perasaan jengkel. Bajunya acak-acakan dan basah akibat hujan deras pada perjalanan pulang. Seperti biasa, yang terlihat di dalam rumahnya hanya para babu yang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Orang tuanya? Tidak usah ditanya! Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka diluar negri. Mengurus perusahaan mereka yang tersebar di seluruh kawasan Asia. Mengatur ini itu. Sampai-sampai mereka tak sempat mengurus anak mereka sendiri.

Sasuke adalah anak seorang Fugaku Uchiha, pemilik perusahaan terkaya di Jepang, **'Uchiha Clan'**. Ia hidup serba kecukupan. Apapun yang ia mau bisa ia dapat. Namun, satu yang belum pernah ia dapat, yaitu kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda..." sapa salah seorang babu yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Cih..." respon Sasuke kesal. Ia segera beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Setelah berganti pakaian, murid SMP kelas tiga itu segera menyambar –atau istilah kasarnya mencuri- kunci mobil milik kakaknya yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas rak meja.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Itachi –kakak Sasuke- yang memergoki Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya secara diam-diam. Ia memasang tampang menginvestigasi. "Bawa mobilku pula!"

"Cih, terserah aku!" respon Sasuke kesal. "Aku pinjam sebentar! Tidak boleh?"

"Boleh, saja... Tapi masalahnya... kau masih 15 tahun. Tidak punya KTP."

"Apa pedulimu?" Sasuke mengakhiri perdebatan dengan kakaknya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu pun pergi begitu saja menggunakan mobil sport milik kakaknya yang berwarna silver. Ia menaiki mobil itu dengan kencang sambil mendengarkan alunan lagu melalui earphone. Mobil tersebut menembus derasnya hujan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

#

#

#

Sakura terus berlari menembus lebatnya hujan. Jalanan sepi dan gelap. Tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat di malam itu. Sakura bingung dan ketakutan. Apalagi, rumahnya masih jauh dari jalan yang ia lewati saat ini.

Begitu ia sampai di perempatan, gadis berambut pink itu asal-asalan menyebrang. Ia tidak tahu kalau di sampingnya ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

BLAAAAAARR~~~

Dan semuanya pun mulai menggelap di mata biru Sakura.

**.**

**Bagian Sasuke:**

Sasuke menyetir mobil sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui ear phone. Dentuman lagu dengan volume tinggi terus menusuk gendang telinga Sasuke, membuat pemuda berambut raven itu asyik terhanyut dalam lagu yang mengalun melalui ear phone. Ia tak sadar, bahwa ia melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Sasuke sudah tak peduli lagi, ia ingin menghilangkan rasa stress yang ia rasakan saat ini. Mobil yang dikendarainya semakin ugal-ugalan menerobos hujan lebat. Tempat tujuannya saat ini adalah rumah Naruto. Karena hanya dialah orang yang mengerti perasaan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Sasuke menerobos lampu merah yang sudah menyala. Tepat pada saat itu, di hadapannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang menyebrang jalan raya. Sasuke sangat panik. Ia berusaha mengerem mobil yang ia bawa. Namun terlambat.

"KYAAAA~~~"

BLAAARR...

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>Gimana menurut para readers semua? Bagus nggak? Kalo bagus, aku usahain apdet cepet. Soalnya aku juga udah bikin hampir 6 chapter bwt fic ini. Semoga aja kalian suka...<p>

_**REVIEW, please...**_


	2. Chapter 2: THIS IS FACT

Sasuke sangat shock. Barusan apa? Pikirnya ketakutan. Ia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Tangannya gemetar. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Bibirnya mengatup kaku. Sasuke menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Antara kabur dan menolong. Tapi kalau menolong, dia pasti akan berurusan dengan aparat kepolisian. Ia tidak mau itu. Dengan cepat, keturunan Uchiha itu membanting stir dengan perasaan ketakutan. Mobil berwarna silver itu pun menghilang menembus derasnya hujan. Untung jalanan saat ini sepi, sehingga tidak ada yang melihat kelakuan si Uchiha itu.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Your Love is Blind ::<strong>

**: ) Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**: ) Pair: Sasuke x Sakura**

**: ) Rated: T**

**: ) Warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, ancur, dll. Mohon dimaklumi...**

**: ) Attends: Sebelum kecelakaan, mata Sakura bukan emerald...**

* * *

><p>Sasuke berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Suara kakaknya yang memanggil, sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Saat ini ia merasa benar-benar frustasi dengan kejadiaan yang ia alami barusan. Pemuda bermata onyx itu pun lebih memilih menyendiri di pojok kamar. Ia tertunduk lesu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang nyata.<p>

_Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau aku sampai dijebloskan ke penjara karena hal ini? Bagaimana kalau aku dihukum karena melakukan tabrak lari itu? _

"ARRGGGGGHHHH..." Sasuke memukul-mukul tembok frustasi, jari tangannya sudah mendeluarkan banyak darah. Rasanya sakit. Tapi itu tak akan melebihi rasa sakit yang di alami gadis yang ia tabrak tadi. _Mungkin saja gadis itu mengalami koma dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Atau mungkin dia diambang maut. A... atau mungkin dia sudah meninggal._ "ARRRGGGHHH..." Pikiran-pikiran itu kembali membuat Sasuke frustasi. Ia kembali memukulkan tangannya ke tembok. Penampilannya saat ini sangat menyedihkan.

#

#

#

**Sementara itu...**

Sakura ditemukan tergeletak di perempatan jalan raya dengan tubuh menggenaskan, ia segera di angkut ke Rumah Sakit Konoha yang terletak tidak jauh dari TKP. Begitu mengetahui hal tersebut, Asuma dan Kurenai sangat sedih. Mereka juga marah besar pada Sasori.

_**Plak!**_

Sebuah tamparan keras menyambar pipi seorang pemuda berambut merah. Ya, ia pantas mendapatkan ini semua atas keteledoran yang ia lakukan. Wajar bila kedua orang tuanya menyalahkannya atas kecelakaan ini. Ini memang kesalahannya. Bahkan tamparan saja tak cukup untuk membayar semua kesalahannya.

Sasori diam menunduk. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Air mata mulai berdesakan turun. Ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya itu. Harusnya sebagai kakak, ia harus lebih bertanggung jawab pada adiknya. Kalau saja ia menjemput Sakura tepat waktu, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Sasori menatap adiknya yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. "Maafkan aku, Sakura..." gumamnya sedih. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan yang mendalam. Tangannya mulai menggenggam tangan sang adik dengan lembut. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sungguh. Kalaupun bisa, Sasori ingin menukar posisinya dengan Sakura sekarang.

Pemuda berambut merah itu merasa iba melihat keadaan adiknya sekarang. Sakura tak kunjung sadarkan diri sejak peristiwa itu. Kini ia berada di ruang ICU. Senyum ceria gadis berambut semanis bubble gum itu hilang entah kemana. Kulitnya yang putih bercahaya hilang, terganti kulit yang pucat pasi seperti kulit mayat. Mata birunya yang bersinar itu? Ah... kini terkatup erat. Di sekujur tubuhnya banyak terdapat luka yang lebam. Bibir ranumnya membiru. Sungguh menyedihkan.

#

#

#

Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan kacau. Semalam ia tak dapat tidur. Peristiwa itu selalu menghantui pikirannya dimana pun ia berada. Ia sangat takut sekarang. Benar-benar takut. Berkali-kali ia menghibur diri sendiri: _Tenanglah Sasuke, tidak ada yang mengetahui peristiwa itu. Jalanan sangat sepi tadi malam._ Namun, itu tak kunjung membuat perasaan takutnya menghilang. Perasaan itu justru semakin menjadi-jadi. Selalu menghantui. Sasuke bingung dan merasa frustasi. Ia mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin, berusaha _stay cool_ seperti biasa. Perlahan-lahan perasaannya sedikit tenang.

Pemuda berambut dengan bentuk pantat ayam itu menjalankan mobil –milik Itachi (?)-dengan hati-hati. Ia tak berani lagi bermain-main di jalan raya. Mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Mengingat...? Arrgghhh... Lagi-lagi ia mengingat hal itu kembali, padahal baru saja bungsu Uchiha itu dapat menenangkan dirinya.

Lampu merah pun menyala, mobil silver milik Itachi akhirnya berhenti mengikuti lampu merah. Untung saja, mobil Itachi tak terluka sedikitpun. Ya... mobil Itachi memang tak teluka. Tapi gadis itu? Mungkin dia sudah dibawa ke TPU sekarang. Arrrgghh... Pikiran-pikiran itu kembali merasuk ke dalam benak Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Mungkin ia akan bolos hari ini sampai pikirannya kembali jernih.

Sasuke dan mobilnya berhenti di depan para pedagang kaki lima. Ia memutuskan mengirim pesan singkat pada Naruto, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Isinya memberitahukan bahwa ia tidak bisa berangkat untuk saat ini. Setelah mengirim sms itu Sasuke memandang keluar jendela. Dari situ ia dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya melalui kaca spion mobil. Penampilannya benar-benar menyedihkan. Rambut acak-acakan, kulit pucat, mata yang berkantung, dan bibir yang kering. Wajahnya benar-benar dekil dan lesu. Pilihan untuk membolos sangatlah benar, karena kalau tidak, runtuh sudah image-nya sebagai cowok keren dan tampan di sekolah.

Sasuke bengong cukup lama di dalam mobil Dalam benaknya masih terngiang-ngiang kejadian tadi malam. Sampai-sampai terdengar suara anak kecil memanggilnya. "Kakak?"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh, ya...?" jawabnya lembut. Berbeda dari biasanya, mungkin Sasuke sudah mengusir dan memaki anak kecil itu. Tapi sekarang, entah kesambet apa? Pemuda clan Uchiha itu bisa berkata lembut pada seorang anak kecil. Ia memperhatikan anak kecil di hadapannya dari atas sampai bawah. Tampang kucel dan baju lusuh. Sama seperti dirinya saat ini. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Mau beli koran?" tanya anak itu dengan mata berbinar-binar –atau lebih tepatnya memelas- berharap Sasuke mau membeli koran yang ia jajakan.

_Koran ? Untuk apa?_ pikir Sasuke bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan koran. Melihat wajah menyedihkan anak kecil itu, Sasuke menjadi kasihan. Ia berniat memberi anak itu uang. Tapi tidak jadi karena anak baik-baik seperti itu pasti akan menolaknya. Sasuke juga tidak mau menyinggung perasaan anak itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan membeli sebuah koran. Yah... setidaknya bisa digunakan untuk mengisi acara bolosnya. Daripada ditinggal bengong dengan pikiran _ngalor ngidul _? Lebih baik baca koran. Betul... betul... betul...? *dilempar sandal jepit sama Ipin.

"Kembaliannya untukmu saja," kata Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, kak," jawab anak kecil itu dengan mata berbinar.

Setelah anak itu pergi, Sasuke mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran koran yang di pegangnya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada artikel yang ditulis besar-besaran di halaman kelima surat kabar.

* * *

><p><strong>Tabrak Lari Marak Terjadi<strong>

** Sabtu malam, tanggal 24 September 2011, sekitar pukul tujuh malam telah ditemukan korban sekarat di perempatan Jl. Suna. Diduga korban tengah ditabrak mobil ketika meenyebrang jalan. Saat itu tengah terjadi hujan deras, hingga tersangka dapat melarikan diri.**

** Gadis bernama Sakura Haruno yang menjadi korban tabrak lari itu, kini tengah mengalami kritis di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tersangka kini masih diselidiki lebih lanjut oleh pihak yang berwajib.(sep)**

* * *

><p>Setelah membaca artikel tersebut, Sasuke segera membuang koran itu jauh-jauh. Tubuhnya serasa merinding. Ketakutan kembali menghantuinya. Pikirannya mulai meracau. <em>Bagaimana ini?<em> Pikirnya ketakutan_. Apa yang harus kulakukan_? Pemuda berambut raven itu kembali menarik-narik rambutnya tanda frustasi.

#

#

#

~Kantor Kepolisian Pusat Konoha~

"Tolong Pak Polisi segera mencari tahu siapa orang yang telah menabrak putriku!" mohon Asuma kepada seorang Inspektur kepolisian yang sedang bekerja disitu.

"Iya, Pak, kami sudah mencari tahu siapa pengemudi mobil ber plat nomor **xxx **tersebut. Namun belum ada kepastian yang jelas mengenai hal itu," terang Inspektur menjelaskan.

"TAPI INI MENYANGKUT HIDUP DAN MATI ANAK SAYA, PAK~~~!" Asuma mulai memukul meja kepolisian dengan emosi yang membara.

"Kami mengerti, Pak! Sangat. Dan kami akan segera mengusut kasus ini sampai tuntas. Tersangka yang sudah menabrak putri anda akan segera kami tangkap. Bapak tenang saja."

Asuma akhirnya hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Dengan berat hati Asuma melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kantor Kepolisian Pusat Konoha.

#

#

#

"Teme...!" panggil Naruto ketika sampai di istana Uchiha. Yah, seperti biasa, sepi. Hanya satu kata itulah yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan rumah keluarga clan Uchiha itu. Naruto dengan santainya masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Terlihatlah sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang melamun di balkon kamarnya.

"Teme! Kenapa kau? Kenapa hari ini tidak masuk?" teriak Naruto mengagetkan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dan terkejutlah Naruto melihat tampang menyedihkan ala Uchiha Sasuke. Kulit pucat, bibir kering, dan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mata onyx-nya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto cemas terhadap keadaan sahabatnya.

"Tidak..."jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Aneh sekali kau!" Naruto duduk di ranjang Sasuke, matanya berkali-kali menatap Sasuke cemas. "Kalau punya masalah, kau ceritakan saja padaku!"

Sasuke menjadi ketakutan mendengar perkataan Naruto. Mungkin Naruto tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Tapi Naruto tahu, suatu masalah telah terjadi.

"Tidak ada! Aku bilang tidak ada! Lebih baik, kau pulang saja Dobe! Aku ingin sendirian."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mengerti keadaan sahabatnya ini. Sasuke butuh waktu sendirian. Dan sebagai sahabat ia harus mengerti. "Baiklah. Aku pulang, ya? Jika kau butuh bantuan, katakan pada." Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata tersebut, Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Begitu Naruto menghilang, Sasuke segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

#

#

#

~Keesokan harinya di rumah Uchiha~

'TOK... TOK... TOK...' terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Itachi yang kebetulan sedang minum kopi di ruang keluarga, segera membuka pintu. Dan terkejutlah ia ketika melihat beberapa polisi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku Jiraiya, Inspektur kepolisian. Kami dari kepolisian pusat Konoha! Bisakah kami bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya orang yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya itu sambil menunjukkan kartu tanda anggota polisi.

Itachi mengangkat alis shock. "Tunggu, Pak Polisi. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kami menemukan kartu pelajar ini di tempat kejadian!"

"Ta~~pi." Itachi tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud para polisi itu. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Itachi, para polisi segera menyusup ke dalam rumah mewah keluarga clan Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Keluar kau!" teriak Jiraiya.

'CKIIITT...' tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Semua yang ada di situ menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihatlah sosok pemuda berambut raven sedang berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

"Aku sudah keluar. Kalian bisa menangkapku sekarang," kata Sasuke datar. Tampangnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut wajah ketakutan. Sasuke pasrah. Terserah apa yang akan dilakukan para polisi itu kepadanya. Toh, dia memang bersalah.

"SA~SU~KE..." Itachi mengangkat alis keheranan. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah polisi-polisi itu. "Ya, memang aku yang menabrak gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu."

"Bagus... Ayo ikut dengan kami!" polisi tersebut memakaikan borgol pada kedua tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tak mengelak. Tidak ada gunanya juga mengelak. Ia sekarang lebih mirip dengan babu yang menuruti semua perkataan majikannya.

Sasuke digiring oleh polisi. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil patroli.

"TUNGGU...! Kau tidak bisa membawa adikku pergi! SASUKE~~~!" Itachi berusaha menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kepungan polisi tersebut. Tangan Itachi berusaha menarik Sasuke.

"Aku memang bersalah, aniki." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau dengar, kan? Adik anda sudah mengakui perbuatannya tadi."

Itachi masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia sangat shock dan terkejut. Sementara polisi-polisi itu telah menghilang dengan membawa Sasuke pergi.

"SASUKE~~~!" teriak Itachi.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuap-cuap author:<strong>

**Yeeey... akhirnya bisa update chapter 2! HORE... Tapi maaf banget ya, buat para readers. Ternyata aku gax bisa apdet cepet, tapi tetep aku usahain updet cepet di chap2 selanjutnya. Hehe... gomen.**

**Buat semua yang udah baca fanfic ini, thank you so much...and jangan lupa kasih REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saatnya bales review:<strong>

**: ) ****me**

Iya... ini udah dipanjangin...

**: ) ****cherrysakusasu**

Ini udah UPDATE

**: ) ****Malaikat kecil**

Iya... makasih atas nasehatnya...

**: )** **Liska-chan Uchiha Takatanoyuka**

Iya, ini udah diusahain apdet kilat...

**: ) ****Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz**

Ini udah apdet, makasih...

**: ) ****ichi yukaiyun**

Makasih. Iya, ini udah diusahain apdet kilat.

**: ) ****missmissmbem**

Ini udah LANJUT...

**: ) ****G-dragon**

Ini udah apdet.

**: ) ****istrinya bang Shinichi Kudo**

Ini udah apdet # cap kapak... hehe

**: ) ****Hanami Hanabi**

Ini udah apdet, makasih...

**: ) ****Kanami Gakura**

Salam kenal juga...

# yap, so pasti! Sakura tetep cantik.

**: ) ****d3rin**

Ini udah apdet.

**: ) ****sasusaku always**

Ini udah apdet...

**::::::makasih banyak buat semua yang udah me-REVIEW fic ini. Entar review lagi, ya? REVIEW kalian sangat kutunggu. Hehe::::::  
><strong>

**PLEASE, R.E.V.I.E.W**


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke's Destiny

**:: Your Love is Blind ::**

**: ) Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**: ) Pair: Sasuke x Sakura**

**: ) Rated: T**

**: ) Warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, ancur, dll. Mohon dimaklumi...**

**: ) Attends: Sebelum kecelakaan, mata Sakura bukan emerald...**

* * *

><p><strong>TRAAANG<strong>~~~

Sasuke dimasukkan ke dalam sel tahanan dengan kasar. Ia hampir saja terdorong jatuh ke belakang kalau tidak berpegangan pada jeruji besi itu. Ia merasa amat terhina. Jantungnya terasa tertusuk mendapat perlakuan tidak mengenakkan seperti ini. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia merasa amat sangat terhina.

"Diamlah disini sampai meja hijau datang menjemputmu!" kata Jiraiya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia tahu, ia ada dimana sekarang. Yah, rumah bagi para penjahat. Penjara. Disinilah ia berada sekarang. Di balik jeruji besi.

"Hebat!" kata Jiraiya lagi. "Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ada tahanan yang tidak teriak-teriak dan protes ketika dimasukkan ke dalam sel tahanan." Jiraiya pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan para tahanan lainnya di dalam sel.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih terdiam, kini mulai melangkah mundur dengan langkah lunglai. Kakinya dapat merasakan betapa ber-debunya tempat ini. Pengap, sempit, gelap, dan juga kotor. Berbeda sekali dengan rumahnya yang megah, luas, rapi, dan bersih.

Sasuke bersandar pada tembok penjara. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai merosot ke bawah hingga jatuh terduduk. Air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan kini mulai berjatuhan turun. Sasuke menangis.

Terlalu asyik menangis, sampai-sampai seorang tahanan dalam penjara tersebut menggertaknya. "Cih, diam kau! Untuk apa kau menangis? Memangnya kau perempuan?" Orang itu meludah di hadapan Sasuke. Bagi Sasuke, orang itu sangat menyeramkan dengan tindik di sekitar hidung dan telinganya.

Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mau mengalah. "Kau yang harusnya diam! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menangis, hah?" ancamnya. Mata onyx clan Uchiha itu menatap mata tahanan satu sel-nya dengan tajam.

"Berani sekali kau!" orang itu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Lalu memukulnya. 'BUAGH... BUAGH... BUAGH..." tangan kekar orang itu terus memukuli tubuh Sasuke hingga kedua mulut Sasuke mengeluarkan banyak darah. Badannya juga mulai kemerah-merahan akibat pukulan orang itu. Berkali-kali kepala Sasuke menghantam tembok dengan keras.

"Hentikan, Pain!" kata seseorang di belakang Sasuke dan orang yang dipanggil Pain tersebut. Sontak, Pain menghentikan aktifitasnya memukuli Sasuke.

"Cih, dia pantas mendapatkan ini, Hidan!" kata Pain gusar.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu sekasar itu! Dia masih anak kecil!" Kata Hidan.

"Ya, anak kecil yang sudah masuk ke dalam penjara. Apa itu namanya? Penjahat kecil? Ha... ha... ha..." Pain tertawa mengejek. "Jadi... apa yang kau lakukan sampai masuk ke dalam sini anak kecil?" Ia kembali tertawa melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke meringis menahan sakit. Ia terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan akibat dijedorkan ditembok berulang kali oleh Pain. Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar. Perutnya juga terasa sakit dan pedih. Sementara darah segar masih terus mengalir dari hidung Sasuke. Ia benar-benar menderita sekarang.

"Membunuh, he? Mencuri? Menjual narkoba? Atau memperkosa, heh?" Pain kembali meludahi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan dari Pain. Energinya sudah hilang entah kemana. Staminanya menurun drastis.

"Anak kecil sudah melakukan kriminalitas tinggi! Ck... ck... ck..." Pain menendang perut Sasuke, hingga pemuda berambut raven itu kembali mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Mata onyx-nya sudah mulai berkunang-kunang. Pertanda kesadaran Uchiha bungsu itu mulai menipis.

Hidan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia terlalu takut pada Pain. Yang ia lakukan hanya menyingkir. Jika ia melarang Pain, ia pasti yang akan kena dampratnya. Hidan hanya bisa berharap para polisi melihat keadaan sel yang dikacaukan oleh Pain.

"Arrgghh~~~" jerit Sasuke ketika perutnya diinjak oleh Pain.

"Rasakan itu anak kecil! Ha... ha... ha..."

#

#

#

Itachi segera memberitahu kedua orang tuanya yang berada di luar negeri tentang kasus yang menimpa adiknya. Fugaku dan Mikoto sangat kaget mendengar hal yang menimpa anaknya. Untuk itu, mereka segera kembali ke Jepang.

Sementara para wartawan televisi terus saja meliput berita hangat yang sedang menyebar itu. Sasuke Uchiha –putra bungsu clan Uchiha masuk ke dalam penjara-. Ck... ck... ck... benar-benar berita yang sangat menguntungkan bagi para wartawan. Surat-surat kabar juga mulai memuat topik sedap tersebut.

"Sasuke..." Mikoto menangis dalam diam. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di bandara Internasional Konoha. Keduanya sangat sedih atas peristiwa yang menimpa anaknya yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP.

Fugaku mengelus pundak istrinya yang terus menangis. Sesekali dipeluknya wanita itu agar tenang. Fugaku dan Mikoto sadar semua ini terjadi karena kesalahan mereka. Mereka yang selalu lalai mendidik anak. Mereka yang selalu mengutamakan uang di atas segala-salanya. Yah, mereka benar-benar bukan orang tua yang baik.

Sampai saat ini pun, mereka belum mengetahui atas sebab apa Sasuke dijebloskan ke dalam penjara. Entah apa yang dilakukan anak itu? Pikir mereka. Pasangan suami-istri itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah.

#

#

#

"SASUKE UCHIHA ada yang ~~~ Astaga! Ini pasti ulahmu, Pain!" Tsunade berteriak tatkala melihat keadaan Sasuke yang cukup menggenaskan. "Dasar pembuat onar, kau, Pain! Shizune, bawa dia ke ruang isolasi!"

"Siap!" jawab Shizune. Wanita itu segera menarik paksa Pain keluar dari sel. Manusia bertindik itu segera dibawa ke ruangan yang lebih menyeramkan. Meskipun sangat sulit untuk menggiring Pain, Shizune dapat melakukannya dengan pistol yang ditodongkan di kepala Pain. Alhasil, si pembuat onar itu dapat digiring dengan mudah ke ruang isolasi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Uchiha?" tanya Tsunade cemas.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke berbohong sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih.

"Kedua orang tuamu sangat cemas. Ayo, temui mereka!" Tsunade berusaha membantu Sasuke berdiri. Ia tahu, Sasuke berbohong. Pasti sakit rasanya dipukuli penjahat senior seperti Pain. Pencatat rekor membunuh terbanyak di penjara tersebut. Sebagai inspektur di kepolisian tersebut, Tsunade tahu tingkah laku Pain jika ada tahanan baru yang masuk ke dalam sel. Menindas. Hal itu sudah ulang kali dilakukan Pain.

Sasuke berusaha berdiri tegak, meskipun seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Jalannya terhuyung ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun, bukan Uchiha namanya kalau mudah menyerah. Meskipun sakit, ia berusaha bersikap biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sasuke..." Mikoto menangis melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Wajah pucat pasi. Baju tahanan yang kotor dan sangat kucel. Darah-darah segar juga masih terus mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tidak pa-pa," jawab Sasuke berbohong. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Siapa yang berbuat ini padamu?" tanya Fugaku cemas. Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia diam saja. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Setetes air mata turun dari mata onyx-nya itu.

"Tsunade-san, aku mohon padamu. Bisakah Sasuke dikeluarkan dari tempat ini? Aku akan membayar berapapun. Yang penting Sasuke harus segera dikeluarkan," mohon Fugaku dengan memelas.

"Maaf, Tuan, ini bukan pencurian. Tidak bisa membayar denda. Tapi ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang. Dan saat ini pun, gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu belum sadar-sadar."

Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi menunduk pasrah. Mereka hanya bisa berharap pihak korban tidak menuntut Sasuke.

"Maaf, waktu kalian sudah habis!" kata Tsunade sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Shizune, bawa dia masuk!"

"Sasuke... hiks... hiks... hiks..." Mikoto menangis sambil berusaha menarik tangan Sasuke. Namun, Shizune tetap membawa Sasuke masuk. Kembali ke tempat dimana penderitaan sudah menunggunya.

#

#

#

_**Seminggu kemudian...**_

Burung-burung berkicau ria kesana kemari. Matahari tersenyum menyambut pagi yang indah ini. Langit biru yang cerah membentang dengan luas. Orang-orang menyambut hari minggu ini dengan senang. Tapi tidak, untuk gadis bernama Sakura Haruno yang belum sadarkan diri itu.

Sasori terus menjaga adiknya itu di pinggir tempat tidur. Matanya tak luput menatap sang adik. Berharap ia akan segera sadar. Sementara tangannya terus menggenggam tangan sang adik.

"Sakura, kau harus segera sadar." Bisik Sasori di telinga sang adik.

Tiba-tiba saja, suatu keajaiban datang. Tangan Sakura yang berada di genggaman tangan Sasori mulai bergerak.

"Sakura...?"

Mata indah berwarna biru laut itu perlahan-lahan mulai membuka. Gadis berambut gulali itu mengerjap berulang kali. Sasori girangnya bukan main.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, kemarilah! Sakura sudah sadar!" teriak Sasori.

Kurenai yang masih tidur di sofa, langsung terbangun mendengar teriakan nyaring Sasori. Begitu juga Asuma yang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya membaca koran. Pasangan suami-istri itu langsung berlari kecil ke arah ranjang Sakura.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sakura?" tanya Asuma. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut kegembiraan yang nyata.

Mata biru laut itu mengerjap berulang kali -lagi?- . Ia menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Aku dimana?" tanya suara halus yang sudah tidak terdengar selama seminggu.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit, Sakura." Sasori tersenyum melihat adiknya sudah mulai sadar. Sementara Kurenai lebih memilih menjauh untuk menangis. "Sakura... hiks..." Ia sangat senang anaknya sudah sadar kembali.

"Sasori-nii...?"

"Iya, aku ada disini Sakura." Sasori menyentuh jemari mungil Sakura.

"Bisakah..."

"Ya...?"

"Bisakah lampunya dinyalakan? Tempat ini sangat gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat dimana kakak."

Sasori membelalakkan mata. Apa barusan adiknya bilang? Gelap? Hey, tempat ini sangat terang. Gorden dibuka dengan lebar. Cahaya matahari menambah kesan terang di ruangan tersebut. Dan lagi, ini masih pagi. Kenapa adiknya bilang gelap?

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanya Asuma kebingungan.

"Tou-san, tou-san... ada dimana? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu." Asuma shock. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sakura.

"Sasori, panggil dokter! Cepat!" Sasori mengangguk. Dan ia segera berlari menuju resepsionis untuk memanggil salah seorang dokter jaga.

-Beberapa menit kemudian?- (Sasori masuk membawa salah seorang dokter)

Dokter tersebut segera memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Ia mencoba membuka lebar-lebar kedua mata Sakura. Lalu menyorotnya menggunakan benda bermirip senter -?-

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dokter?" tanya Asuma cemas. Kurenai siap mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan diutarakan dokter tersebut di belakang bahu Asuma.

"Maaf, bisa kita bicara di ruangan saya?" ujar dokter tersebut.

Asuma dan Kurenai mengangguk. Mereka segera mengikuti dokter tersebut keluar dari ruang perawatan Sakura.

#

#

#

"Jadi, begini... Nyonya, Tuan..." Dokter itu tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Putri anda, Haruno Sakura mengalami kebutaan karena kecelakaan tersebut."

"APAAA~~~!" teriak Asuma dan Kurenai bersamaan. Dan detik berikutnya, Kurenai sudah tak sadarkan diri karena pingsan.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuap-cuap author:<strong>

**Makaciiiih banyak buat semua yang udah baca Your Love is Blind chapter 3 yang apdetnya molor banget ini. Terima kasih juga atas review dan fav- kalian yang membuatku bersemangat menulis YLIB ini.**

**Dan ternyata aku nggak bisa apdet cepet. Coz pulsa tiba-tiba abis. Harus nunggu satu bulan lamanya (eeh... udah sebulan belum, ya? Pokoknya lama deh) maaf banget, ya... Chapter 3 ini khusus aku persembahkan untuk kalian semua : )**

* * *

><p><strong>=)) O.. ya, aku mau nanya, nih. Readers disini pada suka baca novel remaja nggak? (lgi pgn bca novel yang bikin dag-dig-dug seeer) Klo iya, menurut kalian yg bagus apa? sekalian inti ceritanya, ya... #plak-ini author kok mintanya bnyk bgt, sih..#<strong>

**Aku mau bagi2 cerita dikit boleh? Aku pernah sekali beli novel yang sinopsisnya- menurutku bgs bgt (yg bikin penasaran sekaligus terharu). Tapi ternyata ceritanya nggak sebagus sinopsisnya... hiks... sedih banget T.T Nyesel sih, udah milih novel itu. Tapi ya udahlah, nggak papa... Ada yang pernah mengalami hal seperti itu? # curcol #**

* * *

><p><strong>Saatnya bales review:<strong>

**: ) ****Yuki sakusa**  
>Suka? Makasih... Enyak? Mamam lagi...(just kidd) iya, ini udah lanjut. Maaf menunggu lama.<p>

**: ) ****eet gitu  
><strong>Sasuke jadi dipenjara nggak, ya..? baca aja, deh! Joss... SEMANGAT!

**: ) ****d3rin****  
><strong>iya, Sasuke kan anak baek... hehe...

Ini udah apdet!

**: ) ****ViaRa Angel  
><strong>cup... cup... cup... jangan nangis, donk! Udah ada yang nyelametin, kok. Tunggu aja! Ini dah apdet.

**: ) ****Dijah-hime****  
><strong>sasuke meskipun tua tetep cakep, kok. He... he... (plak# nggak nyambung) Baca aja, deh! Iya... SEMANGAT. Makasih

**: ) ****debbie-chan and jeclien-chan****  
><strong>Penasaran? Baca and pantengin terus, ya... Ini udah apdet, kok. Salam kenal juga \ ^ _^ /

**: ) ****G-DRAGON  
><strong>ini dah update... seru? Makasih... iya, nggak pa-pa kok... Semangat ya, buat PKL-nya!

**: ) ****sasusakulovers  
><strong>iya, donk... Sasuke emang soleh.,kan anak baek... hehe..

**: )****Hanazawa Ayumi****  
><strong>makasih... ini udah apdet! Tp maaf ya, belum bisa kilat... ^ ^ hehe...

**: )****Kamikaze Ayy****  
><strong>maaf ya, ternyata blum bisa apdet cepet. Tapi tetep diusahain. Jangan lelah menunggu, ya...

**: ) ****Naomi Hrp  
><strong>iya, aq jg kasihan... hiks... makasih... ini udah apdet...

**: )****ichi yukaiyun**

Makasih... ini udah apdet... ^ ^

**: ) ****Poetry Celemoet  
><strong>cup... cup... jangan nangis lagi...Sasu-chan baik2 aja,kok..# Eh, aku ikutan donk, dipeluk sama Itachi# plak- Ini dah apdet... hehe^^

**: ) ****me  
><strong>ini dah apdet...! ^ ^

**#makasih buat para readers yang udah bersedia me-review fic gaje ini! Entar review lagi, ya... Dan buat yang belum me-review, ikutan review yok!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: BLIND

**:: Your Love is Blind ::**

**: ) Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**: ) Pair: Sasuke x Sakura**

**: ) Rated: T**

**: ) Warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, ancur, dll. Mohon dimaklumi...**

**: ) Attends: Sebelum kecelakaan, mata Sakura bukan emerald...**

#

#

#

**Chapter 4: BLIND**

#

#

#

Sakura terus berteriak. Ia membanting apa saja yang dipegangnya. Entah itu bantal, koran, handphone sekalipun juga dibantingnya. Ia benar-benar shock dan tertekan. Ia tidak bisa melihat. Sekelilingnya gelap. Padahal ia sangat takut dengan gelap. Dan mulai sekang, hidupnya akan dipenuhi dengan kegelapan.

Gadis berambut bubble gum itu mulai menangis. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya yang cerah itu. Mata berwarna biru laut itu masih terlihat indah. Namun, kita tak tahu bagaimana keadaan dalamnya. Apa secerah yang kelihatan dari luar?

"TIDAAAK! ARRGGHH...," Sakura memukul-mukul ranjangnya dengan sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya. Amarah mulai berkecamuk dalam diri Sakura. Ia tidak terima dengan semua yang terjadi padanya. "INI TIDAK ADIL! KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT?! Hiks... hiks... hiks..."

"Sakura, tenanglah!" kata Kurenai lembut sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang putrinya.

"PERGIII~~~!" teriak Sakura.

**CRAANG~~~! **Tanpa sadar Sakura melempari Kurenai menggunakan gelas. Untung saja gelas itu tidak mengenai tepat di kepala Kurenai.

"Hentikan Sakura!" kali ini Asuma angkat bicara. Ia tahu Sakura sangat sedih atas apa yang menimpanya. Tapi ia tidak boleh berlaku seperti itu pada ibunya. "Dengar putriku, kau adalah gadis yang kuat! Kau tidak boleh menyerah! Sesulit apapun keadaanmu sekarang, jangan patah semangat!"

Sakura menunduk. Ia benar-benar sudah menjadi anak yang menyedihkan. Seumur-umur, ia tidak pernah berlaku kasar pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia bukan tipe anak yang suka membangkang dan minta ini itu seperti Sasori. Ia gadis penurut, baik hati, cerdas, dan selalu dipercaya oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dan sekarang, ia sudah merusak semuanya. Merusak kepercayaan orang tuanya terhadapnya. Merusak gelar anak baik yang sudah diberikan Asuma dan Kurenai padanya. Bahkan, hanya karena masalah seperti ini ia berani melempari ibu yang sudah melahirkannya menggunakan gelas.

Sakura menunduk menyadari kesalahannya. Cairan hangat mulai mengalir dari mata biru laut itu. Kali ini ia menangis dalam diam. _Sakura, ini bukan akhir dari hidupmu. Tetaplah bersemangat!_ Sakura berusaha menghibur diri. Perlahan-lahan seulas senyum terukir dari wajahnya yang murung. "Gomenasai..." ucap Sakura lirih.

Asuma dan Kurenai senang melihat Sakura bersemangat kembali. Mereka menghampiri ranjang Sakura dan memeluk putri kesayangan mereka itu. Sakura menangsi dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya.

Dari luar kamar, seseorang berambut merah sedang memperhatikan mereka. Ia menatap mereka melalui kaca yang terpasang di pintu kamar tersebut. Dari wajahnya tergambar rasa penyesalan yang amat dalam. Tangannya mengepal erat. Pemuda itu memukul tembok dengan kuat. Dan dengan kekesalan yang amat sangat, ia berjalan meninggalakan kamar tersebut.

#

#

#

Para tahanan lainnya sudah keluar mengambil jatah makanan mereka. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Selama berada disini ia tidak nafsu makan. Makanan yang dia makan hanya sedikit. Terkadang semangkuk makanan hanya ia makan dua-tiga suap. Selain karena tidak nafsu, makanan disini juga tidak enak. Jauuuh sekali dengan makanan yang selalu tersaji di meja makan rumahnya.

Sasuke merenung sendirian di dalam sel. Para tahanan lainnya tengah asyik menyantap makanan mereka. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali pulang ke rumah. Menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya yang normal. Berangkat ke sekolah, bertengkar dengan Itachi, bermain bersama Dobe, Sasuke sangat merindukan semua itu. Meskipun terkadang ketika Dobe datang, Sasuke malah mengusirnya. Ditambah lagi Dobe yang sok tahu dan suka seenaknya. Walaupun begitu, Dobe adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

Sasuke jadi teringat beberapa hari yang lalu. Ketika Naruto datang untuk menjenguknya, Sasuke malah tidak mau menemuinya. Ia malu pada Naruto setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Meskipun dalam hati ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, rasa gengsinya mengalahkan kerinduan itu. "Maaf, Dobe..." gumam Sasuke lirih.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang ke dalam sel tempat Sasuke berada. "Cepatlah makan! Kau bisa sakit!"

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Dilihatnya sosok teman satu selnya. Sabaku no Garaa. Seminggu saja sudah cukup untuk Sasuke mengenal teman satu sel. Garaa masuk ke dalam penjara karena terpaksa mencuri demi menghidupi adik-adiknya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan para tahanan-?-.

_**Sesampainya disana...**_

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di samping Pain, karena hanya tempat itu saja yang masih tersisa. Sasuke makan dengan biasa. Kenapa dia harus takut? Toh, dia seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak pernah merasa takut terhadap apapun. Pain kini sudah tidak satu sel dengannya lagi. Sejak peristiwa itu, Pain dipindahkan ke sel lain.

Awalnya Pain bersikap seolah tak peduli. Namun lama-kelamaan, Pain mulai bersikap seenaknya. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke samping menggunakan tangan kanannya, hingga Sasuke dan makanannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat ada orang disampingku..." kata Pain dengan memasang tampang pura-pura bersalah. Nadanya terdengar melecehkan.

Sasuke bangkit, ia memegangi tangannya yang sakit. "Kau pikir aku ini apa, he?!" teriak Sasuke sambil mencengkeram baju tahanan yang dipakai Pain. "Kau pikir aku takut?!"

Pain menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis. "Berani kau!" Ia balas mencengkeram baju yang dipakai Sasuke.

'BUAGH... BUAGH... BUAGH...' perkelahian pun mulai terjadi. Kali ini Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Ia balas memukul Pain. Mereka saling hajar menghajar. Para tahanan lainnya malah sibuk bersorak-sorai mendukung aksi gila mereka.

"HENTIKAN...!" teriak Tsunade yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia segera menodongkan pistol ke arah Sasuke dan Pain. Sontak, kedua tahanan itu mengangkat tangan tinggi.

"Sasuke, ikut aku sekarang! Seseorang mencarimu." Kata Tsunade. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Tsunade sambil memasang tampang waswas. Perhatiannya sudah beralih dari Pain ke orang yang sedang mencarinya. "Siapa?" tanya pemuda itu lirih.

"Namanya Sasori." Sasuke mengangkat alis keheranan. Wajar saja, ia tidak pernah mengenal orang yang bernama Sasori. Untuk apa orang bernama Sasori itu mencarinya? Pertanyaan itu terus berkelebat dalam benaknya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Tsunade. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. Rambut pantat ayamnya bergoyang dengan indah.

"Sudahlah, ayo temui dia!"

#

#

#

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Sasuke pada pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri membelakanginya. Umur pemuda itu kira-kira lima tahunan lebih tua darinya. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, Sasori –pemuda tersebut- berbalik dan menatapnya dengan sinis. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

'BUAGH...' Sasori memukul kepala Sasuke dengan satu sentakan yang cukup kuat menggunakan kepala tangannya. Refleks, Sasuke yang tidak siap menerima pukulan tersebut langsung tersungkur jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?!" teriak Sasuke tidak terima.

"Dengar ya, UCHIHA SASUKE! Gara-gara ulahmu itu, sekarang adikku menderita! Kau harus menebusnya!"

Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan pemuda tersebut. "Maksudmu apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, apalagi adikmu!"

Sasori mencengkeram baju Sasuke erat-erat. Ia mendorong Sasuke hingga pemuda berambut raven tersebut menabrak tembok yang ada di belakangnya. "Adikku, Haruno Sakura, sekarang buta karena ulahmu yang liar itu."

JEDAAAR...

Sasuke merasa tertohok mendengar nama itu disebut. Jantungnya terasa di tusuk dari belakang. _Apa barusan dia bilang? Gadis itu buta. Karena ulahku?_ Berjuta pertanyaan menghujam Sasuke. Ia merasa dunianya berhenti berputar.

"Nyawamu sekalipun, tidak sebanding dengan mahalnya penghilatan adikku!"

Tsunade muncul dari belakang mengagetkan dua pemuda yang sedang berseteru tersebut. "Maaf, waktu anda sudah habis, Tuan Sasori."

"Camkan itu baik-baik, Uchiha!" kata Sasori sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam mematung merenungi kesalahannya. Setitik air mata mulai menggenang di mata onyx klan Uchiha tersebut.

#

#

#

Tibalah hari penentuan nasib Sasuke. Hari dimana ia akan menghadapi meja hijau. Sasuke harus siap menerima segala hasil keputusan sidang.

Sedari tadi pemuda berambut raven tersebut mondar-mandir kesana kemari di dalam sel tahanan. Ia sangat gugup.

**TRAAANG~~~** terdengar suara Tsunade membuka sel tempat Sasuke berada. Sontak, itu membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Ayo, keluar Sasuke! Sidang akan segera dimulai." Kata Tsunade. Sasuke menoleh sebentar, menatap teman-teman satu selnya dengan cemas. Garaa meresponnya dengan menggerakkan kepala ke depan. Ia memberi aba-aba agar Sasuke segera menuju tempat sidang. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang disebut-sebut sebagai meja hijau itu.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia sering melihat adegan sidang melalui televisi. Jika di drama, suasana sidang sangat menyeramkan. Banyak penonton yang akan melihat. Suara godaman palu hakim yang sangat nyaring yang akan menentukan nasib Sasiuke. Dan lagi, terdakwa akan duduk di kursi panas di tengah-tengah orang banyak. Membayangkan itu saja sudah membuat Sasuke mengucurkan banyak keringat dingin. Apalagi nanti. Ketika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

_**Bagian Sakura...**_

Gadis itu sudah bersiap dengan pakaian pink yang senada dengan rambutnya. Sementara Kurenai sibuk menyisir rambut halus putrinya tersebut. Sakura duduk di ranjang tempatnya dirawat. Gadis bubble gum itu memang belum keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi keadaannya sudah mulai membaik. Jadi ia bisa menghadiri sidang tersebut. Sebagai korban tentunya.

Sakura terlihat sangat murung belakangan ini. Tepatnya setelah gadis itu dinyatakan buta dan tidak bisa melihat. Ia sangat sedih dan terpukul karena peristiwa tersebut. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Ia tidak mau membuat kedua orang tuanya bersedih. Sakura juga tetap ramah dan suka tersnyum. Terlebih ketika teman-temannya datang menjenguk. Ia berusaha untuk menampilkan senyumnya yang paling sempurna. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan teman-temannya yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguknya.

"Ayo, kita berangkat!" kata Sasori sambil mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Sakura, setelah Kurenai selesai menyisir rambut Sakura. Kedua kakak beradik itu berangkat mendahului kedua orang tuanya. Asuma dan Kurenai mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Sasori-nii..." kata Sakura lirih, nyaris tak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali Sasori.

"Ada apa adikku yang manis?" jawab Sasori.

"Aku... takut... dan gugup."

"Kenapa kau harus takut?"

"Karena aku belum pernah mengalaminya. Dan juga... yang sering kulihat di tv, sidang itu menyeramkan."

"Tenanglah, aku ada dibelakangmu. Jika kau benar-benar tidak bisa, menolehlah ke belakang. Maka, saat itu aku akan datang membantumu." Sasori menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Baiklah, kupegang yang itu, Sasori-nii...".

"Silahkan saja!" Mereka pun tertawa bersama

#

#

#

Sidang belum dimulai. Sang hakim masih sibuk berdiskusi. Para tamu diam menyaksikan sidang yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Mereka banyak yang berdoa mendukung Sasuke. Banyak pula yang memasang tampang tak terima. Dan sudah jelas mereka berada di pihak Sakura.

Keluarga Sakura dan keluarga Sasuke duduk di barisan paling depan. Tentunya di kubu yang berbeda. Sakura duduk sendirian di hadapan para hakim. Sedangkan si tersangka Sasuke Uchiha, dia sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sakura terdiam. Ia kembali merenungi nasibnya. _Apakah yang akan terjadi nanti? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku tak tahu...Kami-sama, tolonglah aku. Bantulah aku menemukan jawaban dari semua ini. Aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku tak mungkin menentukan nasib manusia. Aku bukan tuhan._ Sekonyong-konyong air mata Sakura kembali jatuh. Sejak peristiwa itu, Sakura menjadi sangat cengeng. Ia bukan lagi seperti Sakura yang dulu. Yang pemberani dan ceria.

Sakura menangis semakin kencang. Bahunya naik turun. Isakannya yang lembut terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sasori berniat menghiburnya. Namun Kurenai melarang. Kurenai tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura sekarang. Gadis itu butuh waktu sendiri.

_Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? _Sakura menepuk kepalanya berulang kali. _Ini semua salahmu, Uchiha Sasuke ! Aku benci padamu! Aku sangat membencimu! Kau yang membuatku seperti ini! Kau yang membuatku gila! Kau yang membuatku menjadi anak durhaka! Kau... kau juga yang merampas penglihatanku! Kau telah menghancurkan semuanya! Dan sekarang... apa yang kudapat? Penderitaan, kegelapan?! _Ratap Sakura dalam hati._ Mengenalmu... Tidak! Mengetahui namamu saja adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku._

'DRAP... DRAP... DRAP...' tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki orang.

Dan masuklah seorang pemuda berambut raven yang berjalan diiringi para polisi. Ia tertunduk. Wajah tampannya sama sekali tak terlihat. Penampilannya sangat menyedihkan. Baju tahanan yang kucel dan jelek. Luka lebam disana-sini. Sebagian dari para tamu menatap benci ke arahnya. Malahan ada yang meludah tak senang. Sebagian lagi menatap iba terhadapnya.

"Duduklah, Sasuke Uchiha..." kata sang hakim.

'_Jlep' _Mendengar dua kata tersebut, hati Sakura serasa ditusuk pedang dari belakang. Rasanya sakit dan perih. Ia ingin berteriak. Tapi suaranya berhenti di tenggorokan. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. _Tapi, apakah aku pantas menghukumnya?_

_#_

_#_

_#_

**To be continued**

**#**

A/N: Hay... Hay... setelah sekian lama meninggalkan FFN akhirnya aku kembali *tebar kissbye and buing buing*. Ada yang kangen? #plak...Selama dua tahun belakangan ini aku mutusin untuk nulis fiksi n ak juga lagi sibuk di awal SMA. Maafin aku... ^^ hehe...tapi sekarang udah kelas sebelas jadi lebih luang. Hehe...

Masksih buat para readers dan reviewers yang selalu setia. ^^

Ini chap 4 untuk kalian. Sarangheyo^^

Nanti review lagi ^^ oke?

^^ REVIEW ^^


End file.
